leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freljord
For the Legends of Runeterra regions card set, see . }} "The Freljord is a place for building, fighting, and eating. Home sweet home."| }} The Freljord is a harsh and unforgiving land. Proud and fiercely independent, its people are born warriors, with a strong raiding culture. While there are many individual tribes within the Freljord, the battle lines are being drawn in a three-way civil war that will determine the future of them all. One tribe unflinchingly honors the that have ensured its survival; another follows the dream of a united future, as foretold by a young ; while the third worships the power of an enigmatic . Lore The Freljord (pronounced /'fɹɛɫjɔɹd/ frell-yord) is a harsh and unforgiving land, where demi-gods walk the earth and the people are born warriors. While there are many individual tribes, the three greatest are the Avarosans, the Winter's Claw, and the Frostguard, each uniquely shaped by their will to survive. It is also the only place on Runeterra where True Ice can be found.Freljord Champions of the Freljord Other Related Champions * is a Darkin that murdered clan. * Was once a Freljordian apprentice of with magical powers named Kegan Rodhe. He betrayed Ryze and tried to take a World Rune for himself which lead to him becoming the entity now known as Brand. * son Decius died in a Noxian campaign in the Freljord. Darius himself was also captured by the Winter's Claw during an earlier campaign and escaped, and is now leading campaigns against them. * travelled to Freljord in his expeditions. * is an ancient Freljordian warrior who was transformed into the Green-Father by the God-Willow in Ionia. * took to the Hirana Monastery to find peace. * is searching for World Runes in the Freljord. * is roaming the Freljord looking for allies and power he can use for his revolution back in Demacia. * went to the Freljord to finish her training and find a way back to Shurima, as suggested by . * has travelled over Freljord and lays an eye on the Howling Abyss. * helped during her travels in the Freljord. History The Three Sisters In a time long forgotten, before the sands birthed and then swallowed Shurima, beings of old magic freely walked Runeterra. The borders between the mortal realm and what lay beyond it were hotly contested. Into this dangerous and volatile age, and her sisters, Serylda and Avarosa, were born. Each sought to harness the powers at war, and each paid a terrible price. Attempting to command the heavens above them, Serylda lost her voice to . Avarosa faced the twisting dark beneath the world, and was deafened by its emptiness, waiting to consume all creation. It was Lissandra who stood against the wild magic of the mortal world itself. For this defiance, of a raked across her eyes, blinding her. Though each sister had lost a part of themselves, it was on the frozen fields of Lissandra’s many battles that they were able to unite and prevail. Together, they were unstoppable… but even a bond of blood could only weather so much. With her sight taken, Lissandra chose instead to walk in dreams. As she navigated the fitful visions of those around her, she realized only she could see the darkness below for what it was: the lingering abyss promised not only an ending, but infinity. It was death, both dangerous and full of potential. Unknown to her sisters, Lissandra struck a deal on their behalf with the god-like entities she had communed with—the Watchers would grant them near-immortality in exchange for preparing Runeterra for the coming of the Void. The three sisters and their most powerful followers were named Iceborn. Those with this ability to withstand the worst of the numbing frost would be spared until the very end. Battle of the Howling Abyss Avarosa argued that the only thing worse than death was servitude. Even Serylda bristled against what would become of the world they had fought so hard for. Caught in the middle, Lissandra tried to soothe her sisters’ concerns while appealing to the Watchers for more time, but the unknowable nothingness cared not for such platitudes. The Void erupted into the mortal world in the far north, and with it, Lissandra’s hidden allegiance to the Watchers became undeniable. In time Avarosa grew tired of their servitude and united the Iceborn, rallying them against their masters. The final stand against the Watchers took place on the bridge crossing the Howling Abyss. In that moment, her only choices were to let all the world be consumed, or to give up what she cared for most—Lissandra sacrificed her sisters and the allies they had gathered, entombing the Watchers beneath a glacial barrier of magical ice that could never be melted. Lissandra soon discovered that even this elemental power was not enough. The monstrous beings she had frozen were merely slumbering, slowly tainting the True Ice around them into something darker. Now, they wandered through Lissandra’s dreams as easily as she had theirs, and always she would wake, terrified, professing her loyalty to the chilling eternity they promised. Frostguard's Vigil Ever the survivor, she gathered her remaining followers to venerate her and her departed sisters. If True Ice would delay the inevitable end of all things, then they had to gather as much of it as they could find, and scour the frozen lands for any of Iceborn descent to join their cause. Lissandra and the first among her Frostguard did everything in their power to rewrite history, seizing all records of what had truly happened... and yet, rumors and prophecies persisted in myth and song. It was whispered that Avarosa and Serylda would one day return to unite the disparate tribes, and so Lissandra had any who were hailed as their reincarnations quietly killed. Even she retreated into the shadows, periodically renewing herself with the powers she had been gifted. Warmother One of the oldest tribes in the Freljord, the Avarosan Tribe, lead by their leader Grena, set out on a dangerous quest for the truth behind an ancient myth of Avarosa's Throne. During that time, a young was training to become the future leader of the tribe. The Journey took them deep into hostile territory of the Ice Children, where the Avarosan Frost Priest Maalcrom and the Hearthbound ultimately turned back. Grena, , and their Bloodsworn brave the punishing climate. After days of trekking, the Iceborn are ambushed at their camp by the Draklorn. Grena and the other Bloodsworn such as Yrael, Rorn, Grimshall, and Logren sacrificed themselves so that Ashe and the other tribesman could escape, but not before Grena entrusted Ashe with a map with the possible location of Avarosa's Throne. After traveling unforgiving ice cliffs for days, Ashe reached the edge of her mother's maps: Ghulfrost. Though Grena expected to find Avarosa's Throne, a hall and hoard of treasure, Ashe found merely an unmarked cairn in the snow... only to discover a legendary bow made entirely of True Ice buried in the rocks. With that bow she ultimately slays any Draklorn Frostguard servant, uncluding Maalcrom who was disguised as their leader. After discovering her tribe were dead, Ashe found and together, they killed a grellfeen. They reunited after five years apart. They escaped after being chased by a group of Ursine. Ashe and Sejuani travels on boat for days before reaching the Winter's Claw. Sejuani welcomed Ashe into her tribe, becoming Battlesisters, but the other tribesmen such as the Frost Priests and her mother Kalkia refuse to accept her among them. Trying to challenge her mothers rule, Sejuani stages an attack on the Ebrataal tribe who was allied to Winter's Claw but were weak and had no Iceborn among them. Founding out the true nature of this attack, Ashe refused to go further with Sejuani's plan and stood to protect the assaulted tribesmen, vowing to take them away across the Ice Sea. Enraged by Ashe's decision, Sejuani and the other Winter's Claw allied to her left the Ebrataal tribe, branding Ashe as a traitor. Ashe took the Ebrataal tribe upon herself and renamed them to the Avarosan, after the tribe her mother once leaded. Winter's Wrath After being abandoned by Ashe, Sejuani swore a sacred oath to lead a raid against a Noxian warship, hoping that fulfilling this oath would be enough to rally the tribe to her, with enough support to wrest power from Kalkia and the Frost Priests. During the assault, Sejuani freed a juvenile from the ship’s butchery stores, naming it Bristel. This creature would grow to become one of the largest drüvasks ever seen, and remained with Sejuani as her loyal steed. Her raid a success, Sejuani decided it was time to challenge her mother directly for the tribe. By the ancient customs, a duel between a mother and her daughter was unthinkable—but Sejuani would not be deterred. Outraged, the Frost Priests were forced to intervene, and Kalkia died in the struggle before Sejuani could reach her. As the new Warmother of the Winter’s Claw, Sejuani began attacking and absorbing nearby tribes, consolidating her power and gathering a veritable horde of outcast shamans, spirit walkers, Iceborn and Stormborn, and Old Gods worshippers attracted her defiance of the Frostguard. In only a few years the Winter’s Claw had become feared throughout the northlands for their speed, brutality, and absolute devotion to their Warmother, marching on the southern tribes, Noxian interlopers, and even the borderlands of Demacia—raiding, pillaging, and conquering any who stand against Sejuani. The Avarosan Bloodsworn After his clan was nearly wiped out by the Darkin , Tryndamere and the remanements of his clan arrived in the Avarosan capital. The warrior threw himself into every dueling ring he could find to show his clan’s worth, and win them the Avarosan leader’s protection so that he could return to thoughts of revenge against the dark creature. But even as every duel was won, his singular fury was deeply unsettling, his rapid healing between bouts was also noted-the more Tryndamere gave in to his rage, the more quickly his body healed. Many suspected he and his clan practiced strange and unnatural magics, and so Tryndamere’s plan was now endangering the wider acceptance of his people. However their warmother, , was looking to strengthen her position with a political marriage… to someone who could face down the endless challengers for her hand, and to her rule. Seeing an opportunity in the barbarian, she pledged to take in his clan as Avarosans, if Tryndamere became her first and only bloodsworn. Tryndamere accepted reluctantly. As he spent more time in Ashe’s company, he began to believe that she was indeed the divine reincarnation of Avarosa herself. His rage found temperance in her thoughtful leadership. Though a political marriage, the attraction they felt for each other was palpable, and slowly a true affection blossomed. Even so, serving as Ashe’s champion, Tryndamere now looks to an uncertain future. The barbarian king can see war brewing all too clearly on the Freljord’s horizon, yet he still thirsts for his own, personal vengeance, and begins to wonder if his predestined fate might not be at his queen’s side after all… Hero of the Freljord The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. Today, his feats inspire all from the poorest of peasants to the fiercest of raiders. And as he prepares to bear his shield into battle once again, he goes knowing he carries the hopes and adoration of the Freljord’s people with him. Civil War The Winter's Claw marchs towards the sourthen tribes, as their leader, , ultimately seeks to cast down and destroy the burgeoning coalition of tribes, known as Avarosans, formed by her childhood friend, . As far as Sejuani is concerned, the Avarosan Warmother has betrayed not only their friendship but, far worse, she has also betrayed Grena’s legacy. Unbeknownst to them, behind the scenes, watches them carefully, seeking any opportunity to pit them against one another, as all who were hailed as reincarnations of the Three Sisters before them were quietly killed by Lissandra. All the while she redoubles her own efforts to lock away the terrible secrets she has buried deep under her citadel. "The Freljord; a home to some, a grave to countless more. Lesser clans have scrambled for the right to rule this frozen land for millennia - all have failed. Now, finally three great leaders have emerged to rally the smaller tribes beneath their banners. The storms of war will cloud when their paths cross, but once this battle is over, the people will find just one tribe left, to rule the land." - Locations Freljord is located in the Northest part of Valoran bordering Demacia and Noxus. The currently well known locations encompassing Freljord are: North Freljord Freljord Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn.jpg|Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn Freljord Vaults Of The Iceborn.jpg|Vaults Of The Iceborn Freljord Freljordian Diplomacy.jpg|Ice-Troll Lands Freljord Ghulfrost 01.jpg|Ghulfrost 1 Freljord Ghulfrost 02.jpg|Ghulfrost 2 Freljord Ornnkaal Rocks 01.jpg|Ornnkaal Rocks 1 Freljord Ornnkaal Rocks 02.jpg|Ornnkaal Rocks 2 Freljord Quchar.jpg|Quchar Freljord Vathcaer 01.jpg|Vathcaer 1 Freljord Vathcaer 02.jpg|Vathcaer 2 Freljord Freljordian Village.jpg|Vathcaer 3 Freljord Yadulsk 01.jpg|Yadulsk 1 Freljord Yadulsk 02.jpg|Yadulsk 2 Nunu Update teaser 04.jpg|Yeti's Vigil Ashe The Harder Path.jpg|The Harder Path Other known locations in north Freljord are: * Ridgeback Mountains: Vast mountain range that stretch across the entire northern half of the Freljord. ** Frost-Troll Village: It is located on the Ridgeback Mountains of northern Freljord. It is the main settlement of the Frost-Trolls, currently ruled by . ** Frosthorn Peak: East peaks of the Ridgeback Mountains. Connects the Frostguard Citadel with the rest of the Freljord. *** Fortress of the Iceborn: The ruined Fortress of the Iceborn houses a great vault full of ancient artifacts and fallen warriors. ** Ghulfrost: Located on top of the ice cliffs of the Ridgeback Mountains, Ghulfrost is a unmarked cairn in the snow where discover a legendary bow made entirely of True Ice buried in the rocks. ** Ice Children Village: A farming village. Settlement of herders and warriors, rivals of the Avarosan tribe. ** Ornnkaal Rocks: A coastal pilgrimage site visited by Sejuani and Ashe's tribes during the summers of their youth, with plentiful fishing and many fields for grazing animals. ** Quchar: Home of the Ebrataal, a magic-less community who were the first to follow Ashe as the leader of the Avarosan tribe. ** Vathcaer: An Avarosan settlement. It is the village where grew up, previously controlled by her mother Grena. ** Yadulsk: Winter's Claw village where Sejuani's mother Kalkia temporarily settled the tribe during her rule. Traditionally, Winter's Claw tribes relocate every winter, rebuilding their villages out of their ships and scavenged materials. ** Yeti's Vigil: Ruins of the lost yeti civilization. Where dreams swirl in snow, an unlikely friendship was born. This is the location where met and befriended . * Ursine Lands: It is a land that can be found just above northern Freljord, being separated from the rest of Valoran by the Ice Sea. This is where the demigod has staked out territory via his followers, the Ursine. It is probably located at or near the North Pole of Runeterra. East Freljord Freljord Warded Gateway To The Howling Abyss.jpg|Warded Gateway to The Howling Abyss Freljord Frozen Caverns Of The Howling Abyss.jpg|Frozen Caverns Of The Howling Abyss Freljord Bridge Of The Lost.jpg|Bridge of The Lost Freljord The Eye In The Abyss.jpg|Hall of The Nine Freljord Frostguard Citadel 3.jpg|Frostguard Citadel Freljord Frostguard Citadel.jpg|Frostguard Citadel Freljord Frostguard Citadel 1.png|Frostguard Citadel Freljord Frostguard Citadel 2.png|Frostguard Citadel The Frostguard Citadel map.jpg|The Frostguard Citadel Map Other known locations in east Freljord are: Valley of Spines, Mourncrow Village, etc. * Broken Mountain: is a mountain located in the southeastern part of the Freljord. ** Hearth-Home: Once a great settlement of smiths and craftsman inspired by its patron , it was later unintentionally destroyed when the demigod encountered and fought . Rebuilt by , he has remained secluded and isolated from the rest of the Freljord after the destruction of the first Hearth-Home. ** Winterspike: A region located in southeastern Freljord, south to the Broken Mountain. * Warded Gateway: Frozen cavern system leading towards Frostguard settlements. ** Foundling Village: In the shadow of their great Citadel, the Frostguard shelter children orphaned by the cold. This is where was placed after he got separated from his mother when bandits attacked his tribe. ** Howling Abyss: It serves as the massive chasm prison of the Watchers. There are numerous bridges spanning the abyss, such as the Bridge of Sorrows, Bridge of Shadow, and Bridge of the Lost. At its lower ends True Ice and its variants Dark Ice can be found. The Hall of the Nine, located there and constructed by the , serves as the protective barrier that seals the Watchers. Every year, several Frostguard climb down its icey walls to get to the Hall of the Nine in order to inspect the barriers state. The Howling Abyss was the location of the last battle that sealed the Watchers several millennia ago. ** Frostguard Citadel: Located in north-eastern part of Freljord, the Frostguard Citadel is an ancient stronghold built to watch over the dark chasm of the Howling Abyss, the Citadel also houses many of the Freljord’s hidden treasures and historical records. It serves as and her Frostguard's seat of power and holy pilgrimate site. This is where found out about the yeti later named . It is only accessible by the Bridge of Sorrows above the Howling Abyss. South Freljord Freljord Pilgrim Site Of Rakelstake.jpg|Pilgrim Site of Rakelstake Freljord Statue Of Avarosa.jpg|Statue of Avarosa Other known locations in south Freljord are: Anivia's nest, etc. * Ironspike Mountains: They are a relatively small mountain range located in the southeast. Noxus has territory here, in the Delverhold. * Naljaäg: A simple milling settlement beneath a waterfall. Its original name has been lost to stone. It was cursed until and cleansed the area. * Rakelstake: Located in south Freljord, Rakelstake was once a village where the Tribe of the Ice Dervish lived. Now it serves as a pilgrimage site for the Avarosans. A statue of Avarosa guards the entrance to the pilgrimage site. This is where and were oathbound. West Freljord Freljord Ice-Locked Harbor.jpg|Glaserport Freljord Rygann's Reach.jpg|Rygann's Reach Freljord Valar's Hollow.jpg|Valar's Hollow Void Facing The Void.jpg|Voidborn Glacial Prison * Lokfar: A western peninsula that is home to and his tribe. ** Frostheld: Situated within a glacial harbor in south-west Freljord, this city served as the former capital of the Avarosan tribes until it was burnt down by a Demacian fleet, led by Rodian of the Dauntless Vanguard. **'Glaserport:' A settlement located on the Lokfar peninsula in western Freljord. Glaserport has an ice locked harbor where Freljordians chain their wolfships during the harsh winters, the natural harbor providing shelter from ice and snow. The majority of those wolf-ships are in the possession of the Winter's Claw. ** Rygann's Reach: Rumored to have been cursed by an evil mage and her , the settlement that once stood here was burned to the ground many centuries ago. ** Valar's Hollow: A Trader settlement. For countless generations, merchants and traders would gather here throughout the winter months, before venturing into the icy north. Wildlife Land= Bale Striders 01FR034-full.png|They Who Endure 01FR052-full.png|She Who Wanders Bale Striders, also known as the Wanderers, are a Freljoridan legend. A dark omen, these giant beasts are said to roam the Arctic areas around the north of the Freljord. Having body shapes similar to giraffes, their striking features are their giant True Ice like horns, their cycloptic blue glowing eyes, and humanoid arm like protrusions scattered across their bodies like fur. Depictions of these creatures can be seen on the numerous bridges of the Howling Abyss. Bjerg the Wanderer was the only traveler that believes he has sighted these creatures in recent memory, though his experience has left him babbling and insane. According to , they are her "strange enemies" who have dark, corrupting magic from the past. Drüvask 01FR054-full.png|Drüvask Rider Sejuani OriginalSkin.jpg| on a Drüvask known as Drüvask are giant war-hogs of the Freljord. While they have dark wiry hair covering their pronounced musculature, their fur is mostly white to better adapt to the Freljords snowy environment. Young juvenile drüvask are used for their meat, but if trained and left to mature to adulthood they can be used as battle mounts. One such drüvask is , mount. An adult drüvask is large enough to handle an adult Iceborn. They resemble a wart-hog mixed with a hairy rhinoceros, with horn-like tusks protruding from the cheekbones and upper jaw, able to ram and impale grounded enemies. Their bodies are able to withstand true ice, as Bristle has several true ice pieces placed on his shoulders which enable the drüvask to perform small amounts of true ice magic. Elnüks 01FR017-full.png|Troop of Elnüks 1 Freljord Elnüks 01.jpg|Troop of Elnüks 2 01FR027-full.png|Bull Elnük known as "Old Uncle Elnük" 01FR037-full.png|Avarosan Elnük Riders Freljordian Grain.jpg|Freljordian Grain The Elnüks are large shaggy buffalo like quadrupedal mammalian herbivores. Unique to the lands of the Freljord. Elnük usually live in large groups known as troops. Shepherds herd their troop to graze on the slopes during the hotter seasons. They have thick fur coats that can come in various shades of brown and white. These coats are sheared and woven into warm clothing and other textiles by the Freljordians. Beside their thick coats, the Elnüks are usually a primary source of meat well as the main currency of many tribes. They are also used for riding. Young Elnük have small fuzzy coats and the beginnings of what would later be their horns and tusks when they reach adulthood. Adult Male Elnük, or bulls, have large swirling horns and curved tusks, while adult female Elnük are only have tusks. Freljordian Grain A type of grain native to Freljord. While the grain milk is a popular adulterant in Noxus, its also used for creating ale and beer. Krugs are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Valoran. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear, wolf, or a bettle. The creature is powered by nature magic. Larger forms of this creature are called . Mammoths Mammoths are giant mammalian herbivores of the Freljord. They are commonly equipped with long, curved tusks, large trunks, and a covering of long hair. While mammoths are sometimes hunted for their meat and bones, most freljordians warriors start taming them when they are young and ride them as battle mounts. Mammoth riders are well respected and feared, due to their mounts size and deadliness. Mammoths can also be used to move large amount of cargo, as well as ships on smooth icey terrain. Poros are a are the mysterious, magical, and most-loved creatures originating from the Howling Abyss. Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. The colour of their fur is described as “very light blue, like Freljordian snow”. They have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. Poros stick their tongue out because they are incredibly warm. This is why they can survive the harsh cold environment of the Howling Abyss. are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals and are a favourite treat of this creature. The leader of the Poros is known as the . Raptors are an avian species native to Valoran and Ionia. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. Gray Wolves 01FR049-full.png|Grey Wolf and a White Hare 01FR018-full.png|Rimefang Wolf 01FR026-full.png|Alpha Wildclaw 01FR045-full.png|Winter's Claw Wildclaw Rider, Scarthane Steffen There are many types of wolves in that live in the Freljord. Typical wolves found in the Freljord are the grey wolves. They usually hunt hares or other smaller animals. Rimefang Wolves A type of wolves that live in the northern parts of the Freljord. The distinct feature of these wolves is their white fur thats frozen over by ice and their glowing blue eyes. These carnivores hunt any stragglers in the harsh winter climate. Wildclaws Wildclaws are a type of large carnivorous felines that live in the Freljord. While they share common traits with other larger felines, their unique feature is their additional pare of front legs. Alpha Wildclaws are considered to have the power of a warhorse and the thoughtless savagery of a cat. While the animals live in wild packs some wildclaws can be trained and rode as mounts. Yeti 01FR028-full.png|Enranged Yeti 01FR031-full.png|Ancient Yeti 01FR056-full.png|Ice Yeti 01FR014-full.png|Yeti Yearling Nunu Update Splash still.jpg|Yeti known as with human boy named . 01FR039-full.png| fighting Yeti 1 01FR039T2-full.png| fighting Yeti 2 01FR048-full.png|A Yeti behind an Avarosan Trapper Ancient and noble civilization-builders, the Yeti inhabit the Freljord. Their are a race that once lived in harmony with other creatures, like the Yordles. Their intelligence and wisdom were utterly connected to their magic. However, unleashed an icy cataclysm which decimated the Yeti civilization and robbed the Yeti of their magic, resulting in most Yeti descending into . While peaceful in nature, most yeti are protective of their own kind and can use violence if necessary for defence. greatly differs from his yeti counterparts both in appearance and magical prowess. He was the only one that remained faithfully and zealously guarding the little that remained of the yeti magic, a gem that swirled with the frozen dreams of any mortal mind nearby. Though his task meant he had to find a worthy vessel for the remaining magic, the humans who came to his lair had only malice and greed in their haerts. Until one day, gave Willump what he truly needed, a friend. Giving the remaining magic to the boy, the Yeti and his newfound friend parted, searching to become heroes. |-|Aquatic= Grellfeen Grellfeen are giant frost-like serpents originating from the northern icey salt waters of the Freljord, specifically the Ice Sea area near the Ursine Lands. They have a row sword sharp teeth used for ripping of flesh. Like the frost serpents, they have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. Unlike their relatives, the grellfeen can grow to an enormous size, being able to rap its entire limbless body around a Freljordian ship. They have large bloodshot eyes and front nostrils. The Ursine usually hunt these animals for sport and food, although some tribes have also been seen hunting them when times are desperate. Their meat can be carved into large chunks and transported by boat to the coast. Frost Serpents Frost serpents are feared beasts that originate from the Freljord, specifically Lokfar. They have sharp, almost crystal like front teeth and large disk shaped eyes located at the bottom half of their head. They have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. They got their name from their color, which invokes a frosty appearance. Scuttler Crab or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran, Shurima and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Wolfseal A Wolfseal is a shaggy, sea-lion-like creature with an elongated snout native to the Ice Sea of the Freljord. Culture General= The Freljordians are an ever divided people. Tribes fighting for dominance for what little resources they can find. As a result, Freljordians deeply value battle, battle kins and battle scars, which are known as a sign of strength, courage and battle experience. A person can only have a fulfilling death with the eyes open. Throughout the nations history, the only known instance of its people uniting was at the time of the "Three Sisters" known as Avarosa, Serylda, and Lissandra. During that time, the three sisters and their closest human allies received immortality from the Watcher and became known as Iceborn(the word's meaning changed over time, as some of the original Iceborn didnt fit in the current meaning of the word, even though most, including the Three Sisters, did). With the Watchers defeated, most of Freljords history was rewritten, the truth kept secret by the Frostguard and their nearly immortal ruler. However, some truths lingered on for millennia as legends and tales, pass down by storytellers and bards. While the nation is comprised of numerous tribes, the largest among these are the Avarosan, the Winter's Claw, and the Frostguard. The tribes are ruled by the three respective Matriarchs: , the Frost Archer; , Fury of the North; and , the Ice Witch. Oathbound Freljord has a very different view of relationships than the rest of Runeterra. This is mostly due to several reasons: a matriarchal society; a historically migratory and often outright nomadic culture; existence of healing magic (which reduces infant and mother deaths during birth); dangerous climates; starvation; tribal warfare; and extremely horrific creatures could attack at any time. Instead being a contract about land and property, the Freljordians live under contracts of obligation and family membership. The oath someone gives is a statement of fealty to the safety of the person they oathbouded under and most importantly their children. In exchange for this pledge a freljordian an their family are now a part of that extended network. The oath is also a very public declaration of duty and complicated politically. Because depending on freljordians rank they may have many overlapping commitments, which relate to their social rank within the extended tribe. For example, a great male warrior might be Oathbound to the tribal chief (a warmother) whom he has no children with, but she might take that man's mate's and his mother's oath as her sisters, thus their children are now under the tribal chief's protection too. However in that case, his loyalty would be expected to be the warmother and the warmother's children's first. It's possible the warmother might directly adopt this man's children too in order to more directly honor his importance to her clan. All of this ultimately is because mothers and children are considered the most important elements in that society, specially magically gifted ones. A persons future and the future of their clan is unlikely to be determined by owning a castle or farmlands, but it is very likely that having few more children (especially those who are Iceborn, skinwalkers, or other) will make potential warriors/defenders allied with them. Masculinity then also reflects these themes. being a prime example. His reputation as a protector of his tribe is more important than who he has defeated in battle or what he has conquered, and this makes him extremely desirable and extremely well respected. On the woman's side, it would be nearly unthinkable and scandalous for a high ranking woman to have a intimate intercourse with someone outside of one of her oathbound (which is not to say they have intimate intercourse with all of their oathbound).Freljordian Oathbound culture |-|Languages= Vocabulary As shown in The Shackles of Belief, the current language of at least a small number of regions and tribes of Freljord is different from that of southerner land like Demacia and Noxus, to the point their words make no sense to each other. The Ancient Freljordian language is among the oldest attested human languages on Runeterra; traces of some other pre-Freljordian languages can still be detected in names like (Latin-based?), (Celtic-based), (Greek-based), , , & (unknown). * Ancient Freljordian vocabulary: ( -based, with English cognates in italics) ** Alein - Alone. ** Belger - Bellows. ** Belyser - Be es "illuminates, belights, ". ** - By. ** Bjergen - Barrow "mountain". ** Blæser - Blazes, "blows". ** Bliver - , "remains > becomes". ** Brei - Broad "wide". ** Bro - Brow "bridge" ** Brennen - Burn. ** Bunnløs - Bottomless. ** Dag - Day. ** De - The. *** Det - That. ** Del(s) - Dell(s). ** Du - Thou "ye ~ you" (nominative). *** Din - Thine~''Thy'' "your(s)" (possessive). ** Ein~'En'~'N''' - One~''An''~''A''. ** ''' - ** Fald'n - Fallen. ** Floð - Flood. ** Finner - Find. ** Fjerner - ** (v.) "distance, withdraw, remove, bar". ** Fjell - "mountain". ** - forming ** Frá - From. ** - Free. ** Frosset - Frozen. ** Gnist - Gnast "spark". ** God - God. *** Guddommelig - **Goddomly "godly, divine". ** Grå - Gray. ** Grøp - Grave "pit(s)". ** Halv - Half. ** Hand - Hand. ** Hans - He- "his". ** Her - Here. ** Hule - Hollow. ** Hyl - Howls. ** - One- > "no" (see on how indefinite particles become negatives). ** Ilð - ** "fire". ** Is - Is. ** Jord - Earth. ** Ken - "know". ** Klar - Clear. ** Kløften - Cleft "chasm". ** Kongerik - "kingdom". ** Kraft - Craft, in context "force". ** Lang - Long. *** Langer - Longer. ** Malm - Malm "ore". ** Med - "with". *** > > Men til - "but". ** Mørk - Murky "dark". ** Naljaäg - (borrowed from Yeti language; meaning forgotten) ** Nær - Near (adv.) *** Nærmer - Near (v.) ** Og - Eke "and". ** Ornn - (pre-Freljordian theonym, meaning unknown). ** Rök - Reek "Smoke". ** - (a)round in context, "throughout". ** Sin - ** , "its". ** Skal - Shall. ** Sky - ** " ". *** Skyer - ** "skies". ** Smed - Smith. *** Smedning - Smithening "forging". ** Snekkja - **''Snaky'' "Thin and Projecting"; A word used for a type of ship based on the the smallest type of Viking longships used in warfare. ** Som - Some, in context "as, like". ** Spring - Spring (v.) "leap". ** Stål - Steel. ** Står ~ Stend - Stands. ** Stein - Stone (native) ** Stige - "rise". ** Stjern - Star. ** - Soon. ** Songur - Song. ** Syng(e) - Sing. (both verb & noun sengʷʰ-) ** Svell(e) - Swell. ** Tapt - **''Tapped'' "sacrificed > lost"G. Kroonen, Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic(more here) ** Tæt - Tight (adv.) "close". ** Tim(e) - Time. ** - Tone. ** Tvers - (adv.) "across". ** Uhindret - Unhindered "unbridled". ** Utands - Out s "breathes out, exhales". ** Utbryt - **Out "erupt". ** Ved - With "by, at, near". ** Veg - Way "path". ** Verk - Work. ** Vet - Wit "know". ** Vi - We. ** Vind - Wind. Additional Vocabulary The Freljordians . It is also used to express the age of a person. For example: “The child was two summers, but as small and frail as one on its first spring.” Over the course of its history, Freljordians have created their own terms and slang: * Battlemaiden - A young woman who serves as a sworn retainer To a senior female warrior. This service generally lasts until the young woman comes of age or otherwise proves herself as worthy, at which time she may be named as Battlesister. Implies niece, daughter or ward type of relationship. * Battlesister - A woman who has a sworn blood oath with a Warmother or another senior female warrior. This title commonly denotes a relationship rather than rank, but implies rank by association, and is typically bestowed on very high-ranking thanes. * Blood oath - The ritual performed by the sharing of blood between two people, thus naming them as part of their kin or family. Examples of blood oaths are Battlesister and Bloodsworn. * Bloodsworn - The sworn “husbands” of a Warmother, usually the toughest warriors of the tribe. Their loyalty is to her and her children above all else. * Clawleader - Referring to the member of Winter’s Claw commanding a raid. * Frost Priest - A healer and follower of Lissandra who serves and monitors the tribes on her behalf. Their oath is to and only to, the faith of endless cold and Lissandra. They have the ability to smell whenever someone lies. Black Cloak & Black Clads are common slang terms for Frost Priests. * Heartbound - Human inhabitants of the Freljord. Unable to Survive the same extremes as the Iceborn. They make up the majority of the population. The Term sometimes is used by Iceborn as a slur or insult. * Oath - Ritual specifically mentioned as marriage. * Oathbound - The link of obligation between two people that have a relationship where oaths were sworn. Such a relationship could be, for example, the one between an Oathfather and their Oathchildren. * Oathbreaking - Disrespecting a sacred treaty between two tribes. * Oathfather - Interchangeably describes a father or step-father, roles Freljordians don’t typically distinguish between. Any man who has sworn his life to protect a mother and her children is considered an Oathfather. * Retainer - Person responsible for legitimizing and elevating someone’s status to their charge. An example would be Sejuani to Ashe if they had made a blood oath in front of The Winter’s Claw. * Scarthane - A high-level retainer to a Warmother, commanding a large group of warriors. Scar reflects you've earned your rank in battle, and are trusted to lead warriors without supervision for long periods. Sometimes the leader of a clan within a tribe. * Svaag - A common slur or insult close to "damn". * - A Freljordian oracle or witch who divines through magical means. * Vol - Coarse slang used in Freljord, typically in exclamation, to cast disapproval or disgust for something or someone. Can also be used in outbursts of impatience or anger without an object. * Warmblood - A casual term used by Iceborn to describe normal humans. It is synonymous with hearthbound, but has no negative connotations. * Warmother - The military leader of a freljordian tribe or clan, always a woman and usually an Iceborn. She decides its course of action as well as dictates its ideology. Over the course of its history, Freljordians have created their own sayings: * Don't step on ice that already cracks - Old saying used by Grena’s Avarosans meaning not to rely on something that is faulty to begin with. * Run , Run - Expression used to encourage someone running from danger. * (To die) with your eyes open - Expression meaning “To die a good death”. It celebrates fighting fearlessly and tenaciously to the very end, especially in the face of certain odds. * The ice is not pain, It is surrender - Lissandra’s prayer that Frost Priests go by. * The strong must try the impossible - Words uttered by Sejuani that were later used by Ashe as one of the foundations for her ideology. |-| Objects= Architecture Freljord Freljordian Home 01.jpg|Freljordian Home 1 Freljord Freljordian Home 02.jpg|Freljordian Home 2 Freljord Freljordian Village.jpg|Freljordian Village Freljord Vaults Of The Iceborn.jpg|Vaults Of The Iceborn Freljord Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn.jpg|Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn Freljord Freljordian Architecture 01.jpg|Freljordian Architecture 1 Freljord Freljordian Architecture 02.jpg|Freljordian Architecture 2 "The architecture here is not wholly terrible."| }} If there was a word that would best describe Freljordian architecture, it would be enduring. Freljordian houses are built to withstand harsh winters. Most tribal homes have roofs that connect directly with the ground. From simple huts, to lavish long houses, modern Freljordian architecture uses variety of wood and stone material. Ancient Freljordian architecture was built of stone and other magical objects such as runes or true ice. Clothing Freljord People Of The Tribes.jpg|People Of The Tribes 1 Freljord people concept.jpg|People Of The Tribes 2 Freljord LND concept 11.jpg|Warrior 1 Freljord LND concept 12.jpg|Warrior 2 Nunu Frozen Hearts 01.jpg|Notai Tribeswoman and her son Avarosa's Statue Concept.png|Avarosa Frostguard Citadel.png|Lissandra Ashe_Warmother_Concept_4.jpg|Young Ashe Helnr_Concept_01.jpg|Helnr Grena_Concept_01.jpg|Grena Maalcrom_Concept_01.jpg|Maalcrom 1 Maalcrom_Concept_02.jpg|Maalcrom 2 Freljord Story Hunters.jpg|Story Hunters 01FR050-full.png|Kindly Tavernkeeper 01FR007-full.png|Babbling Bjerg 01FR025-full.png|Poro Herder 01FR040-full.png|Rimetusk Shaman 01FR021-full.png|Tarkaz the Tribeless "This outfit makes total sense, just look closer and think about it... less."| }} Freljordian clothing is mostly made to withstand the harsh environments of the land. Warriors are mostly clad in armor and leather, other bare chested to show off their hardiness to the cold. Freljordian tattoos are designed simplistic geometric patterns and mostly worn by warriors as a symbol of strength. All Freljordians wear some level of fur or insulated fabric. Iceborn and their descendants are able to withstand lower temperatures so some of them can be seen wearing very little or no insulating fabrics. Tools Freljord Tribal Weaponry.jpg|Tribal Weaponry Freljord True Ice.jpg|True Ice Freljord Corrupting Secrets.jpg|Dark Ice Braum Promo 02.jpg|Braum's Shield (Ornn's Door) Trundle's Club.png|Trundle's "Boneshiver" 01FR033-full.png|Wyrdin Stones "If you want a weapon, here's a weapon. If you want conversation, here's a weapon."| }} * Tribal Weaponry: The blades and bows used by the tribes are fashioned from wood, steel, and bone, and in the rarest cases may also incorporate True Ice. * True Ice is a natural phenomenon that exists only in the coldest depths of the Freljord. A magical matter so cold it can never melt, master smiths have managed to craft this strange substance into powerful weapons and armor. Melting of true ice is extremely rare. Only Iceborn warriors can stand its freezing touch, and may wield it in battle. Non-Iceborn may die from the contact with True Ice. True Ice's crystalline structure seemingly can change, owing to in-universe thermochemical processes, producing various to make different weapons: from Avarosa's elastic bow to Trundle's rigid club; much like real-life , whose two best-known are the soft and the hard & brittle . ** bow, bola and club Boneshiver are made from True Ice. *** Axe Joutbane of Hildhur Svarhem, the former Warmother of Snow Followers tribe. ** At least part of shield is made of True Ice. ** uses True Ice in his brews. ** axes were tempered with true ice. ** True Ice's origin and power may be traced back to , as can obtain ice power similar to hers from his contact with True Ice. * Dark Ice: The malevolent power of the Watchers and the abyssal realm from which they come has seeped into the True Ice around them, resulting in the creation of Dark Ice. Inky-veined and heavy with elemental power, for the average Freljordians it is known to have better healing and regeneration powers. A person wielding it can even give warmbloods around them better stamina and strength, closer to that of an Iceborn. Though foul beyond mortal description, the ice carries great cultural value for those who know its origin. * Wyrdin Stones: Type of burial groud made by ancient Iceborn of the Freljord. Numerous wyrdin burial grounds are scattered across the land, one of which is located near the Howling Abyss at the sight of an ancient battle where numerous Iceborn lost their lives protecting the world form an all devouring evil. |-|Mythos= Cult of The Three "Blessed Three Sisters. Give me strength to endure what I must. Give me courage to fight who I must. Give me knowledge to see the truth."| }} 's proliferated religion. It has its own rules, ranks and orders, which Warmothers can choose to not enforce in their tribes. It’s known that those who worship the old gods will not consider the Citadel a sacred place. Freljord's Old Gods "Gods do not need followers. Followers need gods."| }} Unlike a handful of other deities worshiped throughout Runeterra's different cultures, the Freljordian gods are physical real beings that manifest as spiritual animals and each were conceived from some transcendental force that bonds them together like siblings. However most of these divine spirits have faded into obscurity over the eons, as the Freljord has dissolved into warring factions and tribal splinters. Where some legends are still being shared, those stories have been misinterpreted far beyond any recollected truth and many times have fellow Freljordians engaged in brutal conflict over their religious conjecture, from drunken bar brawls to merciless wars. Now the only demi-gods to be remembered have been those few who still actively interact with their worshipers. Of the Freljordian gods, only is known to actively influence their worshippers, though other Spirits that still have certain influence on people are , , The Seal Sister and The Boar-God. As a great change is coming, some of them are starting to take physical form once more. Freljordians also believe in the myth of , and that when a person dies, they go to the Realm Beyond. Sometimes, when an individual is brought back from physical death, they are blessed with some power of the old gods, such as being immune to the cold like an Iceborn. "Glory to the Volibear, the Thousand-Pierced Beast. Give my people the resilience of your wilderness and the fury of your storm." * "Praise Ornn, the Firebringer. I ask for your wisdom, First Builder and Forgelord." * "Praise Anivia, the Frostbringer. Let us feel the coming of change. Grant us the freedom to travel in safety." * "Praise Kindred, the Two Hunters. Pray we see death's approach, so we may complete our labors and die with our eyes open." * "Bless us, Ildhaurg, Warden of Sacrifice. Protect my husband. Protect my people. If my death pleases you, let it sustain my tribe." | }} Litanies of Truth Resist not cold’s embrace, for within it lies truth. Be as one with the ice, and understanding shall follow. Endure, without complaint. The ice begs not for mercy, nor offers it. Neither shall we. Fear not pain, nor seek to avoid its blessing. Without it, there can be no life. Turn not from pain, for pain is life, and its absence means death. Savor its caress. Welcome it. And when death comes, flinch not from its approach. From ice we are born, and to ice we return. Story of Naljaäg Where waters Once roared, Winds whisper To stone. In shadow, Naljaäg lies. Silence sings. Hope survives. The Path to Hearth-Home Dark smoke exhales, from the mountain half And wind blows through hollow dells Skies clear as day, shall soon turn gray And you'll know, you're nearing Ornn Barring your path is a chasm wide Howls rise from fathomless pits But close stands a bridge, frozen by time And across, you'll soon find Ornn River of fire, that scorches the earth Belies his kingdom of stone And steel sings its tone, as a god stands alone The shaping hand, we know as Ornn Sparks leap and fly from the star-fallen ore Forging his works, divine Bellows erupt, with unbridled force No longer lost - the Mountainsmith, Ornn |-| Festivals= Harvest Festival The Harvest Festival is the largest celebration of the year, which happens right before Winter. Freljordians gather around pubs, taverns, and longhouses to celebrate another year of harvest. Government General= The Freljord is mostly structured in a non-hereditary matriarchal fashion. Tribes are led by a warmother; ranks under her may include the following: bloodkin, steelskins, claw leaders, sisters (a rank), icewalkers, thralls, champions (several husbands who are the toughest in the tribe), allied shamans, lost tribe relatives, related clans, and more. Freljord has become a land of endless conflict since the time of the Three Sisters. Tribal leaders fight for resources, alliances, and territories. |-| Organizations= Tribes | }} The 'Avarosan' are those whom are loyal to . While others war, Ashe works day and night to establish a single alliance throughout the Freljord. They are an agglomeration of progressive tribes that believe in diplomacy through the teachings of Avarosa. They dwell mostly in the slightly warmer regions, and many settlements under their banner are agrarian. Though Ashe's methods are peaceful, she is still backed by a powerful and committed army. Ashe has many tribes allied with her and several people such as: , , , and . There are several other tribes who were absorbed or allied with the : * ' :' Originally attacked by Sejuani before she was Warmother. Ashe prevented their killing and accepted them as the first tribe to join her reformed Avarosan tribe. The tribe was originally made up completely of warmbloods. * '''Ice Veins:' Only information about them is that they are now a part of Ashe's tribe. * Red Snow: Coastal tribe to the south-east. This tribe defeated Noxian warbands. * Stonepicks: Formerly lived in the southern mountains. * Snow Followers: Tribe of extreme brutality. Former Warmother was Hildhur Svarhem. Hildhur had a true ice axe called Joutbane as a weapon. * Tryndamere's Barbarians: They were known for their dueling skills. The had a patriarchal system of governance until a large amount of the tribe was decimated. Its former leader, , is oathbound to . - Winter's Claw= | }} The 'Winter's Claw' tribe is led by the ferocious . Sejuani wishes to conquer the Freljord through absolute strength. In her eyes, the Freljord is a place where only the strong deserve to prosper. Warlike and traditionalist, they gather food and supplies from the high plains, forests, and northern waterways during the summer. In winter months, they survive by raiding southwards over the ice-covered seas. As Sejuani raids, her warriors allow the stalwart to live under her banner while they pillage the weaker tribes, leaving them without the means to sustain themselves. Once her work is done, only the mighty will be left in the Freljord. Sejuani has many tribes allied with her and several people such as: , , and . There are several other tribes who were absorbed or allied with the : * '''Stone Tooth:' Absorbed by the Winter's Claw by battle. - Frostguard= | }} The 'Frostguard' dwell hidden beneath an eternal winter, deep in the ruins of the ancient Freljord. They live among the ancient ruins to the far north, protecting their leader as she watches over the Howling Abyss. A cult shrouded in secrecy, the Frostguard archive of all Freljords archaic history. Though seemingly peaceful, the truth of the Frostguard's allegiance is far more disturbed. The world had forgotten the terrible enemy that ruled the Freljord long ago and was cast into the depths of the Howling Abyss following a long and brutal battle. And now, whilst the ignorant sleep, Lissandra keeps the Watchers at bay and plots to rule over all of Runeterra. Even so, missionaries and healers from the cult are common throughout the Freljord. The trolls and their king, , have allied themselves with Lissandra, while temporarily lived among the Frostguard. There are several other tribes who were absorbed or allied with the : * '''Black-Clads:' A order of priests and shaman, often assigned to regional villages as sources of social and religious authority. * Chosen Children: Their warchief was Helmgar Cragheart before being killed by Sigvar Half-Quiver. Current state unknown, presumably decimated. * Draklorn: High ranking frost priests, often assigned to regional villages as sources of social and religious authority. * Frost-Trolls: A brutal and warmongering race, the trolls fight against almost any tribe and group of people in northern Freljord. They usually group under powerful troll leaders such as , the Troll King. - Ursine= | }} '''The Ursine', or The Lost Ones, dwell in the north most parts of the Freljord. Entirely consisted of Spirit Walkers, the Ursine are human shapeshifters who serve the Great Spirit of the Bear known as . Volibears servants are entirely devoted to their masters will and cause. While some retain their human appearance, most permanently shapeshift into grotesque approximations of wild animals and other types of monsters. The tribe has existed for as long as humans settled the Freljord, ever feared and respected by the lands inhabitants. While humans and Iceborn alike have not been able to defeat this tribe, the Winter's Claw and have been able to form a temporary alliance with the Ursine to fight other larger tribes such as the Avarosan and Frostguard. Only a few beings are able to match Volibears might, such as the Great Spirit of the Ram known as . - Other= * Broken Tooth: Enemies of the Avarosan. They can read the star constellations and can navigate them. The map that led Ashe to the legendary true ice bow was theirs before it got stolen by the Avarosan. It is unknown what the final fate of this tribe was. * Ice Children: This is a mountain tribe from north Freljord, known for their extreme rivalry with the Avarosan. They welcome the frost priests and are seemingly venerating the faith of The Three Sisters. The Ice Children are rich in animals and have a giant herd of Elnüks. * Mourncrow: They battled Sigvar in the Valley of Spines. State unknown, presumably killed by Sigvar and the Frostguard. * Notai: Previously tribe, the Notai were a nomadic tribe that travelled across the Freljord, settling at a given place until the coming of winter when they would migrate to warmer southern lands. Choosing a non-violent lifestyle, the tribes culture revolved around gathering tales and myths from different corners of the Freljord. The tribe had a deep veneration for the Demi-God , finding solace and guidance from her teachings. The current state of the tribe is unknown, however caravan group was decimated by a surprise Frostguard attack, due to the Notai harboring ancient secrets of the land that wants to keep a secret. * Tusk Crow: This tribe attacked a Frostguard caravan guarded by Sigvar, after which they were mostly slaughtered. * Vargkin: Enemies of the Winter's Claw. Current state unknown. }} Relations Bilgewater At least some inhabitants in Bilgewater are of Freljordian descent, and occasionally one finds inverted Freljordian longships against the carved cliff faces. Freljordian fishermen constantly trade with the nation. Demacia Demacia and the people that now make up Freljord have had a history of conflict, albeit nowhere near as grievous as the conflict between Noxus and the northern barbarian tribes. Both and have been highly critical of Demacia’s neutrality during Noxus’ Barbarian Pacification Campaigns. In fact, Demacia had been quite protective of its territory, turning away refugees during the campaign’s more bloody episodes. Likewise, Demacia’s northern homesteads were often targeted by barbarian raiding parties, to the point where a member of the Dauntless Vanguard, named Rodian, led an expedition that succeeded in burning down the city of Frostheld.For Demacia Both governments have a great deal of diplomatic work ahead of them before they can bridge the gap that spans decades of distrust. Noxus During the last years of Darkwill empire, lead a campaign on the Freljord, however, around the same time the campaign started, became the new Warmother of the Winter's Claw, she absorbed other tribes and attracted many powerful, often magical, warriors from all around the Freljord to join her tribe. This newfound force was able to fight off Noxian might which lead the the campaign to drag on for years, ending in a bitter, icy stalemate. Darius narrowly survived assassination attempts, ambushes, and even capture by the vicious Winter’s Claw. He was growing weary of endless wars of attrition, and returned to Noxus to demand a reconsolidation of the military. Now, years later, with a new governement estabilished in Noxus, Darius marchs to retake the Winterspike road built during the first campaign and faced the Winter's Claw once again. The current state of this campaign is unknown. Other tribes known to have fought noxians are Tryndamere's old clan and the Red Snows, both of which joined the Avarosans tribes. Trivia General= * The three legendary sisters' names are Avarosa, Serylda and Lissandra. ** The Lissandra of the three sisters is now who hides behind the identity of modern-day Lady of Ice and Shadow. She is therefore an ancient relative of and . ** Five out of ten of Ashe's Oathfathers either died before the events of Warmother or left the Avarosan because of Grena's obsession with the Trone of Avarosa. ** The people of The consider the literal reincarnation of the legendary Avarosa, which is a religious figure. ** tribe is known as Barbarians by Noxians, yet even if their combat prowess allowed them to stop the empire's attempts at breaching the south, they were annihilated by , who allowed Tryndamere to live. ** lived in Ancient Freljord when the Watchers attacked his area. ** might have intervened the battle of the Watchers and the Iceborn. * Officially, Rioters explained that Freljord means "frozen ground" in unspecified Nordic dialects;Freljord word meaning however, the expected Old Norse forms would've been & , from *fruzanō erþō. ** Unofficially, Freljord better resembles unattested Old Norse & from proto-form *frijahalsō erþō, lit. "free(- d) earth". * The tribal division among the three best-known matriarchal ones mirrored in : ** The peaceful, agrarian Avarosans embodied the workers; ** The rugged, belligerent Winter's Claw embodied the warriors; ** And the mystical Frostguards embodied the priests. * Boneshiver, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and are Freljord artifacts. ** The Guardian's Horn was made to warn Freljord when the Frozen Watchers returned. * The Iconic Freljordian colors are mainly shades of blue like Artic, Sapphire, and Indigo ** Some iconic figures of the nation also use other variants of colors such as Nunu (Orange), and Ornn (Crimson Red). * "Battle for Freljord" is an in-game event between the three Freljordian leaders, , and . * The Watchers are trapped in the Howling Abyss, frozen in a a slowly melting True Ice prison. * By age 15, plans a surprise attack to wipe out the Ebrataal tribe, which would end up being the first members of Avarosans. |-|Skins= Alistar UnchainedSkin.jpg|Unchained Alistar Anivia BlackfrostSkin.jpg|Blackfrost Anivia Annie FrostfireSkin.jpg|Frostfire Annie Ashe FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Ashe Ashe QueenSkin.jpg|Queen Ashe Ashe WoadSkin.jpg|Woad Ashe Darius WoadKingSkin.jpg|Woad King Darius Ezreal FrostedSkin.jpg|Frosted Ezreal Garen DreadknightSkin.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Irelia FrostbladeSkin.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Janna FrostQueenSkin.jpg|Frost Queen Janna Kayle BattlebornSkin.jpg|Battleborn Kayle & Exiled Morgana Malphite GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Malphite Nocturne FrozenTerrorSkin.jpg|Frozen Terror Nocturne Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Olaf Ornn ThunderLordSkin.jpg|Thunder Lord Ornn Quinn WoadScoutSkin.jpg|Woad Scout Quinn Rammus FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Rammus Sejuani TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Shen Shyvana IceDrakeSkin.jpg|Ice Drake Shyvana Swain NorthernFrontSkin.jpg|Northern Front Swain Sylas FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Sylas Taliyah FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Taliyah Trundle TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Trundle Tryndamere KingSkin.jpg|King Tryndamere Volibear ThunderLordSkin.jpg|Thunder Lord Volibear Volibear NorthernStormSkin.jpg|Northern Storm Volibear Volibear RuneguardSkin.jpg|Runeguard Volibear Warwick TundraHunterSkin.jpg|Thundra Hunter Warwick Media Music= ;Related Music Lissandra, the Ice Witch - Login Screen| League of Legends- Freljord Theme (Full)| Braum, the Heart of the Freljord - Login Screen| Gnar, the Missing Link - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Freljord| Ornn, the Fire Below the Mountain - Login Screen| Nunu & Willump, the Boy and his Yeti - Login Screen| Nunu & Willump - “It’s Me & You” League of Legends Community Collab| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Making of Freljord Music League of Legends| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| Braum Trials of the Poro New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Feats of Braum| Gnar Teaser| Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| The Music of Ornn Behind the Scenes - League of Legends| Nunu & Willump To Adventure! Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Ashe Warmother Comic Series Preview| Making Of Phoenix Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| Universe in 2020 Dev Video - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Freljord crest old.jpg|Old Freljord Crest Freljord concept.jpg|Old Freljord Concept 1 Freljord old.jpg|Old Freljord Concept 2 Freljord RiotForge Concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Riot Forge" Concept 1 Freljord RiotForge Concept 02.png|Freljord "Riot Forge" Concept 2 Freljord LoR Background.jpg|Freljord "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR024-full.png|Anivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR024T3-full.png|Anivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR024T4-full.png|Eggnivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR038-full.png|Ashe "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR038T2-full.png|Ashe "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR009-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR009T1-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR039-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR039T2-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Freljord Frostguard Citadel 1.png|Frostguard Citadel 1 Freljord Frostguard Citadel 2.png|Frostguard Citadel 2 Teamfight Tactics Freljord Avarosa Arena.png|Freljord Avarosa Arena Teamfight Tactics Freljord Winter's Claw Arena.png|Freljord Winter's Claw Arena Teamfight Tactics Freljord Frostguard Arena.png|Freljord Frostguard Arena Arena Avarosa Concept 01.jpg|Avarosa Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Frostguard Concept 01.jpg|Frostguard Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Winter'sClaw Concept 01.jpg|Winter's Claw Arena Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Freljord people concept.jpg|Freljord clothing concept Ashe and Tryndamere together.jpg|Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere Frostgaurd Citadel.png|Lissandra and the Frostguard Citadel Bard lore 1.jpg|Frozen Watcher constellation Freljord LND concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 02.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 03.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 04.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 05.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 06.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 07.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 08.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 09.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 10.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 10 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Freljord LND concept 11.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Freljord LND concept 12.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Freljord Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Warriors" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Freljord Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Warriors" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Freljord Warriors Model 01.jpg|Freljord "Warriors" Model (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Freljord The Eye In The Abyss.jpg|Freljord "The Eye In The Abyss" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Freljord A Good Day 01.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 1 Freljord A Good Day 02.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 2 Freljord A Good Day 03.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 3 Freljord A Good Day 04.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 4 Freljord A Good Day 05.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 5 Freljord Tales of Runeterra 01.jpg|Freljord "Tales of Runeterra" Illustration 1 Freljord Tales of Runeterra 02.jpg|Freljord "Tales of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Ashe Warmother Cover.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Cover (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_3.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_4.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe The Harder Path.jpg|Ashe "The Harder Path" Illustration Kayn The Path of Shadows 02.jpg|Ashe and Kayn "The Path Of Shadows" Illustration (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Freljord Master And Apprentice.jpg|Brand and Ryze "Master and Apprentice" Illustration Braum The Feats of Braum 01.jpg|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 1 Braum The Feats of Braum 02.png|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 2 Lissandra Keeper of Dreams 01.jpg|Lissandra "Keeper of Dreams" Illustration 1 Lissandra Keeper of Dreams 02.jpg|Lissandra "Keeper of Dreams" Illustration 2 Lissandra The Dream Thief.jpg|Lissandra "The Dream Thief" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Zoe Zhu) Nunu Frozen Hearts 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "Frozen Hearts" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artists David 'Sharpcut93' Ko and Jeremy Anninos) Nunu Frozen Hearts 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "Frozen Hearts" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artists David 'Sharpcut93' Ko and Jeremy Anninos) Nunu Stone Cold.jpg|Nunu & Willump "Stone Cold" Illustration (by Riot Artists David 'Sharpcut93' Ko and Jeremy Anninos) Nunu It's Me and You 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 1 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 2 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 3 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 4 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 05.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 5 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 06.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 6 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 07.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 7 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 08.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 8 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 09.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 9 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 10.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 10 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 1 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 2 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 3 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 4 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 05.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 5 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Udyr Volibear Silence for the Damned.jpg|Udyr and Volibear "Silence for the Damned" Illustration (by Riot Employed Artists Wild Blue Studios) Sylas The Shackles of Belief.jpg|Sylas "The Shackles of Belief" Illustration See also * Freljord Universe Page * Warmother * The Eye in the Abyss * Battle for Freljord * Iceborn cs:Freljord de:Freljord es:Fréljord fr:Freljord pl:Freljord pt-br:Freljord zh:弗雷尔卓德 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Freljord